


Riding a Horse

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-02
Updated: 2000-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray takes Benny to a horse-riding practice.





	Riding a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

ride1

Title: Riding a Horse  
Author: Pita Patter  
Series: Ride Forever  
Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio  
Rating: NC-17, slash.  
Warning: Not satisfied to wolf mistreating, now there is serious horse mishandling. Please don't let animal protection society hear about it. This the first part of a trilogy. Comments are highly appreciated at pitapattr@yahoo.com Teaser: Ray takes Benny to horse-riding practice.  
Date: Nov 28-29th 2000.

****

 

Riding a Horse

 

Ray took a deep breath as he admired the scenery. He would never have imagined someday he would live to see such a scene: in Chicago (or almost), there was Benny, in full Mountie regalia, riding a proud and boastful horse, Diefenbaker by his side in the beautiful countryside.

When Ben asked him a ride outside town, Ray would never guess it could be to a horseback riding practice before a parade to be held in Chicago Day, a few weeks ahead. The event itself was nothing fancy - City Hall was planning a parade that would allow several foreign nations to show their national symbols. Canada would bring a full hockey team and they would parade to a crowd assembled on Michigan Avenue, with a Mountie on the front to hold a Canadian flag. The Mountie, of course, would be Benny.

Now the Canadian was riding around this sort of place who had horses to rent, so he would get acquainted with the animal chosen to accompany him to the parade. Benny was so beautiful, thought Ray; practising with a flagpole, so concentrated his eyebrows were frowned. The Italian was grinning in delight to see the object of his lov- friendship; he corrected, in such a lovely activity.

Suddenly, Ray chided himself. There he was, drooling over the Canadian again. He really should control himself, or one of these days Benny would find out these impolite thoughts of him, and he would be left alone without even his cherished friendship, hurtful as it may be.

//No, I am not hurt by his friendship,// Ray tried to convince himself. //He is my friend and he does not deserve these lewd thoughts. I should be very proud that he calls me his best friend, even though I want him to call me his lov-... // He had to shake his head and inspire deeply to get his mind on track. //Forget it, Vecchio, or you will give yourself away. Just get a grip on yourself.//

From a distance, Benny was waving, and Dief was yelping happily. They looked so relaxed that Ray's heart melted. With a precise movement on the powerful legs, Benny led the horse to the bench where Ray was sitting. Dief beat them to the Italian, and Ray petted the wolf while Mountie and horse approached him.

"Hey, Benny. You look like you are having fun."

Ben smiled freely. "Well, it is such a fine day and this is very refreshing, Ray." //No, no, not this smile,// Ray begged. Unknowingly, Benny just continued. "Lots of fresh air, horseback-riding, defending Canada - everything a Mountie could ask for."

Ray forced a smile. "Cool."

"Don't you want to try?"

"Try what?"

"A ride, Ray. We've rented the horse for two hours. Sure I can spare a few minutes for you to ride."

"Thank you, Benny, but I don't think that is a good idea. Besides, if the Dragon Lady finds out I am having fun on Canada's horse time and money, she might hang me."

"Now, Ray, hanging has been a illegal punishment for more than..."

"At any rate, Benny, this is not a good idea. But thanks for the offer."

The Mountie eyed the detective. Ray felt a lump on his throat. //No, no, please, not the Mountie-look...// "What?"

"Why do I have the impression you have never ridden a horse, Ray?"

Damn.

"Maybe because it's the truth, Benny."

That was enough to send one Mountie horse down. "Get up on the bench, Ray."

Ray watched his friend moving around, towing the horse by the reins. "Benny, what are you doing?"

"I am holding the horse so you can get on it. I figured it would be easier to step from the bench to the saddle if you have never got on a horse."

"No way! Are you going to get the reins and parade me like little kids do?"

Fraser later would admit he had a hard time keeping his face straight at the image of him conducting afoot the horse where Ray would be perched. But his face was straight as lanyard, and his voice flat as a board. "No, Ray. I intend to teach you the basics of horse-riding."

"Oh." Ray was caught by the casual way of the Mountie. "Ok, then. Could you... Could you just... get the horse closer?"

A few awkward moments later, Ray's long limbs were struggling to straddle the horse. Ben watched intently, having given up all attempts to help Ray after the Italian nearly bit his head off when he tried to make it easy for his friend. Ray seemed to be perspiring a lot. Ben flinched to be the cause of such amount of stress on his best friend. 

Ray, however, did not take too long to accommodate his lanky frame on the saddle, and thought that maybe, just maybe he could came out of this whole scenario unscathed. Why did he let Benny lead him into this? Why did he always let Benny have his way with him? No, wait. That was not what it meant. "Ok, Benny, now what do I do?"

"You take the reins, Ray", he passed the strings of leather, "and I will guide you."

Ray felt his temper flaring. "No way! You said -"

Then Ray just shut up, because Benny simply jumped up and was perched on the horse with his friend. The Italian blanched to see a sea of red serge right in front of him, the back of Benny's neck almost touching his patrician nose.

//Oh, dear.//

"Benny?" Where did his voice come from? 

"Yes, Ray?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you ride, Ray. Now you take the reins and order the horse to move."

"I can't do that, Benny."

"Let me show you."

With Ben's help, they set the horse in motion, Diefenbaker trotting happily after them. It was the time Ray needed to order his racing heart to return back to normal. Not that it was an easy task. The proximity with a six-foot hunk of a Mountie was definitely having some noticeable effects on his body.

Apparently, Ben noticed it, too. "Just relax, Ray. You're shaking."

//Oh, God. Oh, no.// "Sorry, Benny."

"It is alright, Ray. You ride very smooth for a first time."

A nervous chuckle. "Really?"

"Yes". He gestured to the front. "I suppose it would be less strenuous to you if we were under less public scrutiny, Ray. Let's go beyond that hill. There are not many riders there."

"Ride away, Benny"

.For a few minutes, they rode in silence, Ray trying to calm down as fast as he could, and only succeeding in feeling more and more stress. It was a good thing that Ray was on the saddle and Benny was not, because right at that moment he had the hard-on of a lifetime. He spent the entire time until they were out of public view to get his erection to shrivel down. All kinds of thoughts came to his head: changing his nephews' diapers, gruesome murders, Welsh in a bad mood, Frannie's endless babbling about skin care products...

"So, Benny. When will be this Canada parade?"

"It is a Goodwill Parade, Ray. There are many other nations in the parade, and Canada will be but one of them."

"And besides the hockey team, will there be any other Canadian attractions?"

"Turnbull suggested live animals, typical ones. The Inspector considered it preposterous."

Ray was awed. "Did he really suggest it, Benny? Bringing live beavers and stuff all the way from Canada?"

"Yes, he did. Obviously, it must have been an impulse of his part, because otherwise he most certainly would have realised the implications of bringing live animals on such a long journey, given transportation conditions and the premises available in a city like Chicago."

 

"We have animals in a zoo, Benny. It is a good zoo in Lincoln Park. You've been there."

"Yes", he conceded. "It took me three days till Diefenbaker looked at me again."

There was a distinct growl below, and Ray bent to talk to the sulking wolf. "Sorry again for that, Dief. You know I did not mean any offence towards your lupine ooh oh oh ooohhh!!!"

"Ray! Ray!"

Too late. Ray had already fallen from the saddle, his long legs and arms sprawled on the grass. Ben quickly slid from the horse and kneeled beside his friend. "Ray! Ray, can you hear me?"

Green eyes looked at him, and Benny detected a different message in them. But Ray quickly stood up and said, "I am fine, I am fine. It was my own stupid mistake."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

Ray kept on patting on his coat to shrug off the dirt and did not look at the Mountie. "Of course not, Benny. Like I said, it was a stupid mistake."

"I am sorry. I should have warned you that - "

"I guess I am just not the riding type, Benny. Maybe I am just too much of a city boy. But thanks for the effort." Ray could not face his friend, yet. "We should get back. We have to get the horse back on time."

But Benny had already realised Ray was hiding something from him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Benny, no sweat. Come on, let's go. I will walk with Dief while you ride".

"No."

"No what?"

"No, we won't get back until you tell me what is wrong, Ray."

"Nothing, Benny, it's fine. Now can we go?"

"No."

Ray fumed. //Stubborn Mountie! How could his grandparents ever cope with him? Ok, Vecchio, give him something and give him fast, but stick to it.//

"Alright, alright!" Ray sighed. "I... I... I am just embarrassed, OK?" //At least, no so far from the truth.//

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes!" Ray's voice pitched a little bit higher than he intended. "Yes, so. Can we please move on?"

The Canadian seemed devastated. "Ray, I am so sorry. I never meant to..."

Ray looked up finally, and saw blue pools of misery, reflecting furiously in the bright day. //Oh, jeez, what have I done?// "No, Benny, it's is not your fault. There is nothing for you to be sorry."

Now it was the Mountie's turn to look away. "No, Ray, you are such a good friend, and I keep on annoying you, I know I do. It is selfish and egotistical, and I apologise. I will try my best to never do it again."

"Benny, it is alright. I am not annoyed. Not this time, anyway.."

Benny finally looked at him, and there was a twinkle so bright in his eyes Ray felt a heat in his body. //Oh, no.//

"Do you really mean it, Ray?"

"Of course, Benny."

Suddenly, before Ray could prevent or avoid or react in any way, Canadian arms wrapped him around a very Canadian body. "Thank you so much, Ray."

//Calm down, Vecchio. It is just a friend's hug, just a friend hugging another friend. Don't you start getting ideas... Oh, dear.//

"Er... Ray?"

//Easy now. Don't panic. Keep cool. Maybe he did not feel it.//

"Hmm?"

"I... I felt something... I still can... feel it."

His groin tingled and the half-erection turned instantly into a huge hard-on. Ray closed his eyes and kept his head down, trying to control the shaking.

//Oh no oh God oh dear what can I say?//

Ray tried to pull back, and was held firmly. "Benny?" His voice cracked as his face was completely drained of blood.

Ben's voice was suddenly low and spoken directly to his ear. "I like to feel it, Ray."

//Oh god.//

Then the Canadian gently pressed his body against Ray's. And through red serge, riding pants, and whatever other clothing the Mountie was wearing, Ray could feel a very characteristic bulge pressing Ray's thigh.

Green eyes flew open and found out very close blue ones, deep blue with arousal. "We... seem to be having similar feelings, Ray."

"I would guess so." Again, where did he find voice?

"We should do something about it, Ray."

He did. He moaned and kept staring at Benny, halfway between melting down and lighting up, and not entirely believing what was happening. Then Benny smiled. Ray finished melting and was reduced to liquid..

"Let's go home, Ray." The voice was demanding, low, threatening, filled with promises and mysteries. "Now. My place."

"I can't move, Benny, I -" Ray could not finish the sentence. "I have to- I got-"

"I always thought I'd be the one who would be speechless when this moment arrived, Ray" Benny's voice had never ever been so husky, so sensuous. He still held Ray firmly in his arms. That was good not only for the obvious reasons, but also because it prevented the Italian from falling on the ground. "Please, Ray, let me take care of your needs."

Words he had so long wanted to hear. "Benny..."

Checking to see if anyone was around, Benny's hands travelled from Ray's waist to the fly of fine Armani pants. Then he whispered, "I've wanted so much to do this, Ray."

Ray's brain had said bye-bye some minutes ago, and all he could do was shake as strong precise square hands insinuated in his underwear and found his rock-hard erection eagerly throbbing. To the cop's merit, he did not yelp when long warm fingers wrapped around his hot rod, making his knees buckle. But he whimpered, "Oh, Benny..."

"Oh, Ray, all this time I thought about doing this to you. Do you like what I am doing, Ray?"

Ray swallowed dryly to answer. "Oh, yes, Benny."

The hands were going up and down the shaft, the pressure varying in some points, a myriad of sensations making his blood sing. He could feel another pressure building, albeit his efforts not to moan, there were muffled sounds from his throat. And not enough air in the open space. //Breathe, Vecchio, breathe.//

Then one of the hands came out from the underwear cocoon as the other kept on squeezing and rubbing alternatively. "I have to do this, Ray." In seconds, the belt was open, the zipper was down, and so were Armani pants pooled in Ray's ankles. The Italian felt briefly the fresh air in his exposed flesh, but immediately after that there was a warm wetness engulfing his length, making Ray gasp. Benny's mouth became everything in this strange world that was surrounding Ray now. Things were happening so fast Ray could hardly believe they were real, and these divine sensations his body was receiving did not help to bring him any sense of reality.

The tip of Benny's tongue was introduced to the tip of his cock and the warm fingers went to cradle his balls, gently enhancing the sensation that was making his hips buckle and blowing Ray's mind. "Oh, oh, Benny, Beeeeenny...!"

Ray looked down at his friend, kneeling in the grass in full Mountie regalia, sucking him off expertly, and he pronounced this the most beautiful dream he had since he discovered the existence of top models. He also knew he could not last long, not with Benny making a point to taste and lick all the textures of his cock. He tried to warn him. "Benny, I - I can't... God, I can't..."

"Hmmm."

That was all it took to Ray see colour exploding before his eyes and fireworks in his brain. His whole body was shaking and the sound of someone bellowing Benny's name barely registered in his mind as his balls erupted and sperm spurted directly into the Mountie's willing mouth. He came like a mountain, muscles working over muscles to deliver Italian nectar and fog Italian brain.

Unbelievably, his legs did not give, but if they did, Benny was there to support him. When Ray regained the ability to discern the world again, he realised Benny was holding him, hands on his waist, his pants back on. His heart ached so fiercely to see the love and desire in the blue-grey eyes that his ailing breath threatened to fail him again.

"You are alright now, Ray?"

All he could do was nod, still panting quite a while.

"So, it means we can go home now and we can make love in my place?"

Ray stiffened suddenly, and his groin found that message stimulating. "Benny?"

The Mountie flashed him a definitely wicked grin. "Don't be afraid, Ray."

"Wohoa!"

Ray gasped as he was put in strong Canadian shoulders and deposited unceremoniously back on the saddle. Flabbergasted, Ray could barely speak. "Benny?"

The Mountie just pushed himself up and mounted the horse right behind Ray. The Italian gasped as Ben put his arms around him to get the reins. Then he made the horse run to get back to the public area.

"Ray", he whispered right in the shell of Ray's ear.

// Oh, God that voice again.// "Yes, Benny?"

"Can we go home now?"

Ray was shaking. //I am shaking and I will keep on shaking if he keeps on talking like this.// "I said we could, Benny." Ray heard his voice different.

"Good."

A few minutes of silence horse riding passed, and Ray's mind started to give positive recovery signs. The erotic fog seemed to be clearing out, his breathing rates almost back to normal.

"Ray." That voice again. *The* voice. The recovery signs on the Italian's mind disappeared like smoke. His dick was eager to stand on attention again, the voice was having a hard time coming out normal. "Yeah, Benny?"

"I am afraid you will need more riding lessons."

"I thought we agreed it was useless, Benny."

"Oh, no, Ray. I am afraid I cannot let you do that."

"Why, Benny?"

"Your horse-riding education will not get complete until I teach you to make love on horse back."

Definitely no recovery in his mind. "Now?"

A quiet laugh. "Hold your horses, Ray."

Another quiet laugh. "I will if you do, Benny."

"Ray?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A sigh of relief. "I love you, too."

The End.

 

Next ride: Riding the Riv.

 

* * *


End file.
